


初恋似蜜糖

by Tilik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilik/pseuds/Tilik
Summary: abo年龄操控 丹+7=黄隔壁大哥哥Alpha hmh x 小tong弟yang弟xi Alpha转Omega kdn丹尼为爱做受的故事梗来自：强a可生子 怀孕会激发隐性基因变成o的abo私设





	1. Chapter 1

黄旼炫在姜丹尼尔13岁的时候成为他的邻居，那时候他17岁，因为学习关系自己长途跋涉到这一区居住。区里的人都对这个看起来干干净净的未成年Alpha很有好感，尤其是有女儿的那两家人，纷纷八卦起了黄旼炫的私人生活，恨不得现在就把女儿嫁给这个“筍盘”。

黄旼炫对这个新搬到的小区还是没有什么印象，也没有什么归属感，但他知道隔壁家的阿姨挺关照他的。

那个阿姨还有个很可爱的，胖胖白白的兒子，大概比黄旼炫小上7岁，那个男孩性格很好玩，总是咋咋唬唬的，有时候黄旼炫背后拍拍他的肩膀，打算打个招呼，小男孩都能立即吼出来。黄旼炫觉得他蠢萌蠢萌的，总是忍不住逗他玩。

有一次在学校因为学习退步了，课后被老师逮住骂了一顿，黄旼炫心情很是不好，闷闷不乐地打开家门，隔壁的门却同时打开了，小男孩黑黝黝的头发冒了出来，紧接着是水汪汪的无辜眼睛：“哥哥吃饭了吗？妈妈让我给黄哥哥些小菜。”

黄旼炫笑了笑，打从心里升起了暖意：“要不要到我家坐一会”  
姜丹尼尔有点迟疑：“我们快吃饭了。”  
黄旼炫扔下绝招：“我买了乐天新出的软糖。”  
姜丹尼尔回过神来他已经坐在黄旼炫家的沙发上吃着了。

黄旼炫把小菜放到了冰箱，又把容器干干净净地洗了一遍，擦干后放在了茶几上：“等会帮你拿回去。”

他像是变魔法一样从后面拿出了一个小碟子，里面装着姜丹尼尔妈妈给的糖豆。姜丹尼尔眼睛都亮了起来，口水就差在没溢出来。

姜丹尼尔就是很皮，明明家里有糖豆，而且等一下就要吃饭了，还是败在漂亮哥哥送来的糖豆下，把原本要给黄旼炫的糖豆几乎全部吃完。黄旼炫让他不要只吃零食，还给他了瓶酸奶，吃完这些姜丹尼尔就鼓着肚子了，还谈什么吃饭。

黄旼炫送了姜丹尼尔回家，并亲自把容器给了姜母。

隔天黄旼炫看到了姜母，她露出慈祥的笑容，又收回去了：“我们家义建居然把给你的糖豆都吃完了！我昨天骂了一顿了，这小孩就是贪食。”她本来想走，又回过头：“赶明儿再给你做点，要好好学习，知道吗？”  
黄旼炫笑得眯起了眼-真是可爱的一家人。

那是黄旼炫对姜丹尼尔的初印象。他向来性格温和，和人相敬如宾，却带着距离感，要和别人相处很久才会成为能够交心的朋友。

这样的性格也让他一直无法与人交心，只能喜怒哀乐都放在心里，在用玻璃橱窗加固封锁。

沒想到这个透明囚牢在这个夏天被这个脸上永远挂着温暖笑容的小男孩打破了。

真正让黄旼炫有了“想让他成为我的omega”的心思应该是在姜丹尼尔14岁的时候，忘记是因为什么了，大概是因为一直以来男孩暖心又可爱的举动，但想起来只记得梦里姜丹尼尔对自己害羞而甜甜的笑。

黄旼炫做完梦的那天早晨，難得的沒有立即爬起來梳洗，而是躺在床上胡思乱想。他好像初恋的小男生一样，忍不住乱跑的思绪，时而想到姜丹尼尔长大的模样，又想到求婚的场景。

“假如他是a的话…”黄旼炫想了想，他宁愿放弃这段未生芽的恋情，也想小男孩过得更好。

哪怕风气开放起来了，两个a还是难以获得幸福。

但是凡事都是有可能的。黄葛亮觉得不管结果怎么样，姜丹尼尔都不会让他失望。

他不介意等到分化的那一天，但他还是害怕小男孩会离开他。从此糖衣炮弹就没停止过，姜丹尼尔也越来越离不开哥哥，他甚至不敢相信没有黄旼炫的生活，哪怕是吃太饱睡不着胡思乱想的时候想到一点点片段，都立即扑腾着双手，像挥走苍蝇般把乱七八糟的思绪赶走。

黄旼炫每个星期三四六都会到姜丹尼尔的房间帮他补习。那些釜山七月的下午，明媚的阳光暖了整个房间，在黄旼炫的眼睫毛上跳动，在黄旼炫指着书本段落，骨节分明、修长的大手上闪耀，投射在姜丹尼尔懵懵懂懂，未打开过的的心房前。

他总是忍不住看着黄旼炫教学的侧脸，一开始只是偷偷的看，后来连书都听不进去。只是看着。

“初丁，姜初丁？”  
“啥？”  
“睡醒了吗”

姜丹尼尔一回神，对上漂亮哥哥狐狸般的狭长眼睛，看到对方双眸里毫无保留地映射自己，姜丹尼尔羞红了脸。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 垃圾大腿肉  
> 本章由韩国乐天赞助。

姜丹尼尔自从初中开始学习街舞，对于他来说，与这些舞伴接触更有共鸣感，他理所当然的把他们当成真正的兄弟姐妹，有什么烦恼都会跟他们说。

练习完舞蹈之后姜丹尼尔一屁股坐在瘫倒在地上喘着大气的一众舞伴之间。

他推了推其中一名哥哥。

哥哥抬起头：“啊，咋啦鹅建”

“哥哥试过喜欢上别人吗？”姜丹尼尔的豆豆眼直视进那位哥哥的眼睛里，他没回过神来。

舞社炸却开锅了。

“鹅建有喜欢的人了吗？！”  
“没分化就少男怀春啦？”

团宠丹妮小小只地坐在混乱中央。

听完哥哥姐姐们一个多小时七嘴八舌的意见后，姜丹尼尔蒙蒙地回到了家。

他又想了一个晚上，最后下定决心了。  
“要和黄旼炫在一起。”  
他一向是定下决心就不会轻易放弃的人，这一回看来黄旼炫就跑不掉的了。

姜丹尼尔原本以为自己的追哥之路应该很艰难，但事实不如他所料。

这天姜丹尼尔去接黄旼炫，他放学后就一路小跑去大学。却发现黄旼炫的教室空无一人。姜丹尼尔心里有点着急，在走廊上逮住了路过的老师。老师说他们今天赢了班级辩论比赛，正在操场拍照留念。

姜丹尼尔听到匆匆忙忙地去了操场，看到黄旼炫被一群b一群o包围，排队等着合照。他没走过去，而是在场边看着黄旼炫骂咧咧的a们旁边等着。 黄旼炫的兄弟们看到了，包围了他：“我们有话跟你讲。”姜丹尼尔就懵懵的被带回了教室。他经常来大学，总是能见到他们，算是认识的哥哥，所以并不害怕，但是还是对这个阵势感到好奇。

路过的老师同学们，在走廊上看到这群alpha和beta大哥哥包围着一个未分化的小孩向上走也感到稀奇，他们投过去眼神，得到了中间被包围的小不点“没事的”的眼神。

真可爱。

来到课室，哥哥们面面相觑，都说不出话，开始为自己的冲动后悔，他们全员看向五金大佬。五金咳嗽了一声，十分脱线地扔下直球：“你喜欢旼炫哥吗？”

姜丹尼尔的豆豆眼坚定不移，把直球扔了回去：“是。”

“哦”五金大佬点点头：“那他也喜欢你，不是友情的那种，散会。”

居然是两情相悦？？姜丹尼尔捂住了自己的嘴，惊讶的眼睛都瞪圆了。这时候黄旼炫气匆匆地打开了教室门，看到被包围的姜丹尼尔有点惊讶，没说什么就在众人起哄声中牵起他的手走了。

翌日，校园日报报道了一则新闻，有关校园美男黄旼炫被告白的一事，他居然回复“有对象了”而且还是童养媳。让一众女孩碎了心。

据说今晚会有流星雨，明明两个釜山男人都不像是会相信这些的人，却不约而同的约到了黄旼炫家里看。  
（看个鬼啦市区怎么可能看见。我不扯淡嘛）

黄旼炫去车站接从舞社回来的姜丹尼尔。隔着远远的看到小男孩站在车站昏黄的灯光下自言自语，自己转了一圈又乖乖滴坐下了。看的黄旼炫哭笑不得，上去把小男孩揪回家了。

走回家的路上有盞灯坏了，路途漆黑一片，黄旼炫开了手机电筒，两人小小心心走过一段，姜丹尼尔拉着黄旼炫的衣袖后摆，让黄旼炫觉得特别可爱。

平静而暧昧的气氛还没过多久，姜丹尼尔突然吓的发出“唉西”一声，狠狠的抓住了黄旼炫的手臂。

黄旼炫感受到手臂有点痛，但他还是立即放低声线立即问：“怎么了？”

姜丹尼尔半个人挨在黄旼炫身上，他几乎可以透着衣服感受到小豆豆的存在，黄旼炫心里骂了一声又骂了自己，才听到姜丹尼尔毫不男子气概的细声细语：“是蟑螂吧？”

黄旼炫看了一眼，温文的本性让他说不出脏话：“做视力检查吧。”是一片树叶，棕色的，躺在地上乖乖耻笑他们两个笨蛋。

姜丹尼尔一路没说话，低着头，好像连毛发都沮丧起来，黄旼炫也不敢逗他取笑他了。

有点小声，黄黄旼炫低下头凑近他去听，原本身高还不到自己肩膀的孩子现在又看不见他的发顶了，黄旼炫心想说不定过几年这小毛孩就比自己高了。

“哥哥我想喝酒”姜丹尼尔的豆豆眼直视黄旼炫的双眼。  
“啊…真的？”  
“嗯”  
鹅建义不容辞的语气让哥哥只好陪着他买了一罐果酒，看着罐子上的2.5%，黄旼炫的罪恶感稍微低了下来。  
毕竟人是要长大的，但是假如姜丹尼尔喝这种酒都醉的话，他就要更尽全力的保护姜丹尼尔了。  
姜丹尼尔坐在地上，阳台不小，但他一直悄悄挤过来，一开始黄旼炫还体贴的挪开了，后来自己也靠上去了。  
姜丹尼尔咕噜喝完了一罐，  
黄旼炫有点惊讶：“你还好吗。”

姜丹尼尔没说什么，但在心里又一次感叹了黄旼炫的细心体贴。他把毛茸茸的头靠在了黄旼炫的肩上，深吸一口气发话了：“我希望我的美好未来有你的存在。”

姜丹尼尔半响没听到黄旼炫的回答，他有点挫败，不敢抬头看他。

黄旼炫下意识说了句好，结果姜丹尼尔有点暴躁了：“不是。哥。我是说。我想和你在一起啊。”

仿佛过了一个世纪，才听到黄旼炫的声音：“你想清楚了吗。”

姜丹尼尔闷声回了个“嗯”

黄旼炫感觉肩膀有点烫，还以为他哭了，就着月光看了看姜丹尼尔，他低着头，把脸埋到自己胸前，看不清脸，黄旼炫却看到他通红的耳朵。

姜丹尼尔在16岁的暑假才分化，比同龄人都慢，他如众望地成为一个a，但这不符合他的心愿，明明在心里默默祈祷了多少次想成为o。

就像明明想被当成猫却总是因为太像萨摩耶被当成狗。一样让人委屈。姜喵喵低下了头。

姜丹尼尔回家后立即把性别通知书收起来了，他不想让黄旼炫知道，他怕他失望，也怕他们两个会就此结束。他听说社会对于“两个alpha”在一起会感到奇怪，但他的理想生活蓝图就是和黄旼炫在一起，这样的落差让他感到伤感。

他确定做个自私的人，宁愿先不要让黄旼炫知道，享受那片刻安宁。

他困自己在房间一夜无眠。

第二天回到学校，姜丹尼尔一推开教室门就看到他的座位被一群白袍包围，学校请来了外面的专门医生。还没等他多想，他就被校医叫出去了。

接下来的一切都让姜丹尼尔感到人生在胡扯。

校医说姜丹尼尔因为吃太多樂天软糖，基因产生了变异。

哪怕他16岁了，身高180，高壮得没人觉得他是a以外的生物，但是基于a也有发育不全的子宫，假如姜丹尼尔怀孕的话就有可能激发隐型基因变成o。

姜丹尼尔听到嘴型变o。

他把整件事告诉了黄旼炫。两人没说什么，但气氛好像有点变了。

他们会开始搂搂抱抱，学校和舞社的人都知道姜丹尼尔有一个伴侣。而黄旼炫的朋友都知道他和小娇妻成了。

姜丹尼尔成年了，他生日当天晚上去了黄旼炫家，黄旼炫只是搂搂抱抱不敢动，姜丹尼尔也没出声说什么，两个男人有着奇异而相同的仪式感-生日还没过就不要进去了。

然后生日第二天就没忍住了，还没入夜，两个人就抱在床上打滚。  
黄旼炫做了很充足的前戏，弄的姜丹尼尔湿掉了不止，耳朵还红透了。他没敢放信息素，怕影响到姜丹尼尔。

姜丹尼尔眼角的痣也变得妖艳起来，两颊白里透红，眼神迷离。  
黄旼炫进去了。  
他低着头对准穴口，刚插进去，因为润滑很足够湿得很，姜丹尼尔很期待。

黄旼炫又埋深了一点，他的双手撑在姜丹尼尔又白又细的腰的旁边，随着抽插的动作手腕轻轻的摩擦，痒的姜丹尼尔笑着缩了起来。黄旼炫不知道，他搞不懂这位初丁又在笑什么。

姜丹尼尔把他的手搭在黄旼炫的肩上：“哥哥，用力点”  
他抬起身，腹部的肌肉更加明显，抱住了黄旼炫，低音炮在黄旼炫耳边循环：“不用那么温柔的。”

黄旼炫脑子有点热，反正他记得自己脑子一片空白的抽动，只想快点干到那个位置。

说实话两个人并不是很爽，两个a结合还有会有点排斥反应，但是姜丹尼尔全部忍了下来，房间只剩下他低声呜呜的声音。黄旼炫看着他闭着享受的眼睛，魔怔般的说：“叫出来，尼尔”

姜丹尼尔出去找医院检查了一次，结果不用怀孕已经成为了o，他十分期待，期待被哥哥标记。从此，哥哥和弟弟过上了没羞没耻的幸福生活。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外：  
> “变o之后，肉”  
> 黄旼炫很喜欢让姜丹尼尔在做爱的时候说话，  
> 例如说情话，念诗，唱歌  
> 姜丹尼尔会一边被他插着一边念着，  
> 沙哑而低沉的声音在被插到敏感点的时候会变高变软。  
> 然后黄旼炫会故意闻着他的后颈，他的后背，他的头发。  
> 上面都有自从变异成omega之后的桃子香。
> 
> 黄旼炫特别喜欢他动情的声音，但是有时候姜丹尼尔会很过分。  
> 他会在两个人一起射出来的时候把诗集放在一边，抬高纤细的腰身加紧后穴，把黄旼炫的手放在自己胸前磨蹭，用被干的爽了湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，用小奶音说话：“哥，喜欢吗”
> 
> 黄旼炫被他撩的不行  
> ，问他是从哪里学回来的  
> 姜丹尼尔一开始是不愿意回答的  
> 直到他被黄旼炫瘙痒到笑得停不下来的时候才回答了一次  
> “旼炫哥哥我说出来不要骂我”  
> “说吧”黄旼炫放缓了面部表情，心里默默告诉自己无论答案如何都不要激动。  
> “我还没分化的时候就幻想过了”  
> 然后他就再没做什么解释。
> 
> 晚上一起睡的时候黄旼炫还在想这件事。  
> 他脑海里的声音从听到这句话就没停止，直到姜丹尼尔笑着起身自己清理还是没回过神。脑子里全是杂乱的声音，让他无法静心下来。
> 
> “他没分化的时候？那不是还未成年吗？那就差不多是刚认识他的时候？为什么会幻想？做梦？是春梦吗？难道我是尼尔初春的对象？？难道他对我一见钟情？？”  
> 姜丹尼尔洗完澡后清冷的身体蹭上来：“睡啦”  
> “喂尼尔你…”  
> 姜丹尼尔就是不回答。  
> 黄旼炫看着他的耳朵，又红得发紫，只好笑开了，揉了揉姜丹尼尔毛绒绒的头发，轻轻地在他滚烫的耳廓上落下一个吻。  
> 等尼尔哪天不害羞再问吧。  
> “晚安，我的宝贝。”


End file.
